Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Based on Venomhand360's story Naruto: Chronicles of Sorrow.  While on the mission to wave Naruto awakens a dark power.  Naruharem
1. Prologue: Crimson Waltz

Naruto : Chronichles of Darkness

Index

"Speech"

'_thoughts'_

_beginning/ending flashbacks, time skips, and written words_

**Jutsu, demon speaking, summon speech**

'_**demon, summons thinking'**_

**Break**

A/n: I have permission from venomhand360 to use his story, Naruto: Chronicles of Sorrow, as a base for this. This will be a harem fic. The harem will include: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shion, FemSasuke, Ayame, and maybe Kurenai. I will not change the harem. If you hate any of these characters without a valid reason (Such as Sakura hitting Naruto for doing or saying something stupid) then you can kiss my butt. A true Naruto fan would keep up with their growth and how they change not focus on what happened when they were 13. Well, better get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto and Castlevania. I'm too poor to buy the rights for either outside of writing fanfiction .T.T

**BREAK**

Prologue: Crimson Waltz

Castlevania, the cursed castle of Dracula, the lord of darkness, had been resurrected along with its master. Many adventurers, swordsman, samurai, would be heroes, and ninja attempted to destroy Dracula, but alas none so far all had perished save for two. Before the steps of the throne room was a single individual: a woman with bright fiery red hair her violet eyes stared up towards the throne room doors. She wore tight black pants that hugged her slim, long legs and curvy waist, a black shirt, that while modest, hugged her framed showing off her fairly large breasts, and it was completed with a jounin vest for women over the shirt. Altogether this woman was beautiful. She rushed up the steps to confront the lord of the castle. She entered the throne readying her weapons.

"**Who enters before my presence?"**

The woman looked to find an unnaturally pale man with crimson slit eyes and shoulder length white hair and wearing aristocratic clothes. The question was more rhetoric as he saw her and smiled in an evil manner.

"**Ah, so this lovely blood ruby graces my presence this evening. Tell me child, what is your desire? Immortality? A place by my side?"**

"I don't want any of these things." The woman answered. She tensed her body ready to fight.

"**None of these things interest you? Then why are you here? For my company comes with a price."**

"I've come to ensure your death. I am Uzumaki Kushina 'ttebane."

"**Then come I haven't danced in ages."**

The battle began and Dracula teleported as Kushina drew her katana. As soon as he reappeared, Dracula launched a group of fireballs and Kushina, while channeling chakra, sliced them all cutting the dark lord.

"Behold one of the Uzumaki Clans treasures, the true Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

The battle continued with Dracula teleporting, launching fireballs, blasting spheres of darkness that crackled with crimson lines, and blasting the area with his dark magic. Kushina got in close dodgeing as much as she could slicing at Dracula with the true Kusanagi.

"**I'll show you true power, and then, lovely Kushina, you'll become my bride."**

"I won't betray my village. I'm a proud kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato 'tebane."

Dracula then transformed into a mighty demon and grabbed at Kushina, but she jumped out of the way and struck the beast. The beast then spat fire from his mouth and nearly injured Kushina, but she leapt out of harms way. It was then that her eyes became crimson slit, but her slit pupils become more like a cat or a fox's eyes. A red aura surrounded her body as her canines become as fangs. They continued their battle with Dracula summoning a swarm of bats cutting Kushina in various places. Finally Kushina struck Dracula and he began to change back into the man.

Both panted as they were tired but Dracula was beginning to recover.

'_This is the only chance I'll have to complete the mission and stay human. I don't know if Minato's the guy for me but I'll take his sissy ass over Dracula any day.'_ "It's time to finish this. **Sealing jutsu: Grand demon citadal sealing.**" Was called and Dracula began to vanish his power leaving him. The castle shook and rumbled from being cut off from it's lords magic.

"**NO! THIS CANNOT BE! MY POWER IS IMMORTAL! I CANNOT DIE!"** As Dracula was vanishing into the seal placed by Kushina. Something happened as a burst of darkness engulfed him and split into four. Three left the area into distant lands, but the fourth shot itself into Kushinas body. _'What the…don't have time to think gotta get outta here tebane.'_ Kushina rushed out as the castle started to fall around her.

**BREAK**

_Three years later_

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina was walking about the village of Konoha. She had married Namikaze Minato, who became the Yondaime Hokage, and is carrying her first child. It was close to her due date for she was different from other women. She was what is known as a Jinchuuriki, power of human sacrifice. Due to her status as a Jinchuuriki she had to carry her child for ten months instead of the usual nine months. An elderly woman by the name of Sarutobi Miyako was with her. As they walked together, Kushina saw one of her friends with a baby carriage.

"Mikoto-chan! How ya doing?" She called out to the woman known as MIkoto. Mikoto had the same athletic build as Kushina, but had long black hair with black eyes, and wore what looked like a red and white fan on her clothes.

"I'm doing fine Kushi-chan. Just taking my daughter out a bout the village."

"Miko-chan has a daughter? I'm having a boy so… let's engage them."

"That sounds lovely, but don't you think they're a little too young to be engaged?"

"Families used to do it all the time; besides, Naruto-chan's going to be an awesome kick-ass ninja when he gets older so your girl's going to be well off. By the way what's the cutties name?"

"Err…Sasuke." As Mikoto said this she looked pretty embarrassed.

"Why'd you give your daughter a boy's name?"

"Why'd you name your son after a ramen topping." The two young mothers laughed, and Miyako decided to add in her two cents.

"Now ladies, I suggest you get this arrangement done quickly today. I'll get my husband, Hiruzen-kun and the two of us will witness the engagement of two possible shinobi." They all agreed and quickly and quietly set up an arranged marriage agreement, and they managed to get things done. This whole endeavor involved the respective husbands, a whole lot of sake, some other things that were swept under the floor, and the wives threatening to make them sleep on the couch.

_Three days later._

An aged, and reinstated, Sarutobi Hiruzen held a bundle in his arms. That bundle had tufts of bright blonde hair that was like gold and the brightest blue eyes that could possibly put sky and sea to shame. Sarutobi was reinstated as hokage after he stepped down as the sandaime hokage. This child was the only child Minato and Kushina had. None then would know that forces of good and evil would fight for this child.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Awakens

Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness

Index

"Normal speaking"

'_Normal thinking'_

_Written words, flashback beginning and ending_

**Jutsu, spells**

"**Demon speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Chapter 1: Awaken the Darkness Within

In a forest somewhere, a young boy with tan skin, golden blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek sleeps. A figure creeps upon the boy. The figure shakes the boy.

"Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here." The figure says in a kind voice.

"Ugh, Who are you?"

"My name is Haku. I've been living nearby recently when a friend of mine was injured. I'm looking for herbs to help heal my friend."

"I'll help you look for them. By the way, my name's Naruto 'tebayo." Naruto said looking around for the right herbs. Haku spoke again

"I see from your hitai-ate that you are a ninja. May I ask what you were you doing out here?"

"I was training. I have to get stronger."

"You seem plenty strong to me."

"I need to get stronger. It's my dream to be the hokage of my village and he's the strongest ninja ever 'tebayo." Naruto said to Haku. Haku was enjoying the blonde's company and asked a simple question.

"Do you have anyone that's precious to you?"

"Yeah. There's Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojiisan, Saru-jiji, and Iruka-sensei." Naruto listed off the people that kept him from the hell of lonliness.

"You'll become very strong indeed, Naruto-san. There's a saying that say people will gain true strength when they have precious people to protect." Haku said, and then gasped pointing behind Naruto. He turned around to see that monsters were ambushing him and his companion.

Six skeletons wielding club like weapons advanced on the two. Naruto readied a kunai as he and Haku attacked. When he killed the first skeleton, a red sphere of light came out from the scattering bones and entered Him.

'_What was that?'_ Naruto thought as Haku and he finished off the skeletons. Unfortunately, six knights in purple armor carrying spears had shown up.

"We should keep our distance from these foes." Haku said while throwing senbon. Naruto threw a few shuriken killing them, but a blue sphere of light exited from the burning suit and entered Naurto.

'_Just like the skeleton' _Naruto thought as soon as the last monster was slain. Then the ground began to shake as a giant creature made of stone came stomping out. Haku threw senbon, and Naruto, on instinct, threw a bone at the golem. Though the bone didn't do much damage, Naruto was shocked. It wasn't at the power, but rather the fact that he threw a bone when he never carries them. Haku and Naruto continued to battle the golem with senbon and shuriken, until one of Naruto's shuriken struck the golem and it fell apart. Once again a sphere of light flew out of the golem, but this sphere was yellow. Then the two gathered up their equipment and were thankful that the herbs weren't damaged.

"Thanks for the help neechan." Naruto said to Haku.

"No, I should thank you, and by the way, I'm a boy." Haku said as he walked off with the herbs in hand. Naruto stared dumbfounded at the extremely effeminate boy. He then walked back to Tazuna's home.

Naruto walked in the house seeing his teammates. Both were girls of thirteen, like him, but were completely different. One was a girl with less then developed breasts, long pink hair, a large forehead, jade green eyes, and she wore a red battle dress. The other girl had decently developed breasts, coal black eyes, long jet-black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the end, and she was wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt with a white and red fan on her back and a modest white skirt.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan! You're not going to believe what just happened. I was out in the forest, and I met this girl but she was really a he." SMACK, a fist came down on Naurto's head during his explanation, and Sasuke gave a level 10-death glare.

'_Who's the slut trying to bed MY fiancé?'_ Sasuke thought, silently fuming at some random girl sleeping with her guy.

"NARU-BAKA! YOU SHOULDN'T FOOL AROUND! We're on a mission." Sakura said a little peeved that Naruto would, allegedly, 'fool around' with a girl.

"First, Sakura-chan, I said that it wasn't a girl, but a guy that looked like a girl. After we met and talked we were ambushed by monsters." Naruto finished his story, and Sasuke sighed with relief. She knew Naruto wasn't into boys, but she didn't quite believe his story. She walked over to him and lightly rapped him on the head.

"You shouldn't tell lies dobe. It just doesn't suit you, and besides you _do_ remember _that_ promise right?"

"Of course I remember _that_. Jiji was the one who told us about _that_." Naruto said to his fiancé. They still remember when the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, told them of their arranged marriage when they were younger. Afterwards, Naruto moved into Sasuke's house and they got closer then they were before.

"Good, just making sure you didn't forget. Now, I'm going to go for a small walk and come back. Your punishment is to cook dinner for everyone." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and walked out.

"Hey, wait up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and left with Sasuke. Now Naruto was left with his jounin instructor. A man with gravity defying silver hair, wearing black pants, a jounin flak vest, a facemask, and his hitai-ate over one eye while his other was in a eye-smile.

"You sure now how to pick them, Naruto." He said returning to his written porn, Icha Icha tactics.

"You believe me, right? Kakashi-sensei?"

"No." Kakashi answered Naruto's question. Naruto had his head down in disbelief. No one believed his story.

Sasuke continued to walk around before sighing and turning around.

"What do you want Haruno-san?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Hn"

"Um, I know I wasn't nice to Naruto, but why are you so nice to him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you've ignored every guy in the academy, except Naruto. You're cold and aloof to everyone, except Naruto. I just want to know why is all." Sakura asked in plain and simple curiousity. Sasuke stared in thought. Should she trust her? The last person she trusted, outside of Naruto, was her parents and brother. Now her parents are dead, and her brother was the one who murdered them.

"Ano, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I have to admit that plan he came up with during our fight with Zabuza was brilliant." Sakura said and started to leave. She was saddened by the fact that the Ice-hime of Konohagakure no Sato wouldn't open up to her.

"Wait Sakura." Sakura stopped when Sasuke said that.

"The reason Naruto is the only person I don't ignore is a secret, but he's the only one I can show my softer side to. I won't show it to anyone else. You're probably the only one I told this too, but it might be because we're teammates." Sasuke finished. She didn't let many people get close to her. The only that has never betrayed her was her best friend, fiancé, and, in her personal opinion, her sunshine, Naruto.

"I don't even want to think about what could have happened if I didn't have him." Sasuke said as she went back. Sakura was stunned. Since the forming of team 7, this was the most Sasuke had ever told her.

'_What did she mean by "I never want think about what could have happened if I didn't have him"? Come to think of it, why did she tell Naruto to cook as punishment?'_ Sakura thought as she dashed next to Sasuke.

"Matte, Joto-matte Sasuke-kun, why did you tell Naruto to cook?" Sakura asked and then saw Sasuke go into a dreamy state for 10 seconds before saying.

"You'll see Haruno-san." Sasuke's answer left Sakura confused.

It was dinnertime everyone was gathered at the dinner table. Inari, a boy with black hair, was sitting next to his mother, Tsunami. Tazuna the oldest had asked.

"So, Tsunami-chan what's for dinner?"

"You'll have to ask Naruto-san otousama. He's the one that cooked tonights dinner." Tsunami answered. Sakura was still wondering why make Naruto cook when their so many other possible punishments. Kakashi was fingering his pockets, searching for stomach medicine. Tazuna was being skeptical about a man doing the cooking, and Sasuke was sitting politely with a stoic face of aloofness, even if she was smirking on the inside.

"Food's done, and here you go everyone." Naruto said as he passed out the food. It looked good enough, and when everyone tasted it.

'_My kami this is good'_ Thought Kakashi

'_I had my doubts, but damn this boy is a miracle worker'_ Tazuna thought

'_Maybe I should ask for some tips, or lessons, from Naruto-san'_ were Tsunami's thoughts.

'_This is why Sasuke-kun did this! Naruto's cooking is sooo goood. It's like my taste buds are partying in my mouth.'_ Were Sakura's thoughts on Naruto's cooking skills. Team 7 unofficially agreed, by majority vote, that Naruto was the team's chef.

Omake

Naruto's cooking.

"Hey Naruto, how did you become such a good chef when you're the class dobe?" Sakura asked a question that everyone, except Sasuke, had on their minds.

"Well…"

_Flashback Begin_

_Mikoto Uchiha, a lovely woman in her mid-thirties was teaching Sasuke to cook a few simple dishes. Simple basic bridal training to ensure her future husband, Naurto, would have a good bride. The door opened after Mikoto tried Sasuke's fiftieth attempt at miso soup._

"_MIko-kaachan, whatcha' doing 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked in simple curiosity._

'He certainly inheirited his mother's way of talking'_ She thought as a six year old Naruto stood next to Sasuke, both of them happily saying hello to their best friend in the world._

"_Well, Naruto-sochi, I'm teaching Sasuke-chan how to cook."_

"_What's so great about cooking? We're going to be awesome kick-ass ninja when we grow up, so we should we know?" _

"_Watch your language young man," Mikoto said as she smacked Naruto on the head before continuing, "Also, ninja must have many skills. This includes domestic skills such as gardening, woodwork, and, of course, cooking. Cooking is a valuable skill for any ninja. A ninja can't fight on an empty stomach and better meals can make one feel stronger. Also, every young lady should know how to cook for when they get married." Mikoto finished explaining while Naruto and Sasuke looked awestruck at the woman's explanation._

"_Will you teach me how to cook Miko-kaachan?" Naruto asked his surrogate mother._

"_Please teach Naruto-kun how to momma."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison giving Mikoto the dreaded puppy dog pout._

"_Alright, I'll teach you how to cook, but don't be too upset if you don't get right the first time." Mikoto said while the two kids hi-fived each other. _

_ It was a few days after Mikoto started teaching Naruto how to cook, and oddly enough, he took like a fish to water._

'He learned how to make miso soup perfectly without buning anything on the first try. Not only that, but he made even better than me.'_ Mikoto thought as she brought the kids with her to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Even though she, and the kids, noticed the cold glares and stares directed at Naruto, they just ignored them. They ordered their meals with Naruto, literally, gulping down his food, and earning some scolding from Sasuke._

"_Teuchi-san, I've got a favor to ask you."_

"_Sure thing, Mikoto-sama, what'd you need?"_

"_Well, do you think you can teach Naruto to cook some meals? Well, I've been teaching him how to cook and he's already mastered most of the meals I know. Do you think you can teach him anything else?"_

"_Sure thing Mikoto-sama. Just tell him to report here for a bit and I'll pound every single aspect of cooking, and not just ramen." Teuchi agreed as Mikoto thanked._

_The following week…_

'I don't believe this; it's still in front of me and I still can't believe this'_ Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, wept as they tasted the ramen that the kami themselves would praise._

_Flashback end_

"…And after that I worked in Ichiraku's for a week and it was the busiest week ever." Naruto finished his story as everyone at the dinner table, except Sasuke, just sat there dumbfounded. Once again, Sakura learned a new thing about Naruto, as she remembered that she and her mother, Haruno Nobara, had gone to Ichiraku's the week it had Naruto as a chef

…And that's a wrap folks. Boy I had fun with this chapter. If Sasuke seems OOC to you then it's two reasons: 1) Sasuke was born a girl in this and 2) She and Naruto, essentially, grew up together. Also if you read, please leave a review or a golem will start wrecking your house. Not really, but it helps the mojo of my artistic talent, even if it is sucky.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle on the Bridge

Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness

Index

"Normla speak"

'_Normal thoughts'_

_Written words, Flashback beginning/ending_

**Jutsu**

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons thinking'**_

A/N: Thanks for being loyal readers. I also forgot to add something in the last chapter so here it is.

Chapter 1 glossary

Monsters:

Skeleton: A skeleton reanimated by magic or malice.

Soul: bullet- Throws bones.

Guard Armor: An undead knight wielding a spear

Soul: Guardian-Summon a spear to attack.

Golem: A pile of stones animated by magic

Soul: Enchanted-Enhances strength

Weapons:

Kunai: The multipurpose weapon of many starting ninja

Type: Knife. Attribute: Pierce

Senbon: Small needles used for acupuncture.

Type: Throw. Attribute: Pierce

Shuriken: A simple throwing star common for ninja

Type: Throw. Attribute: Slash

Chapter 2: Battle on the Bridge

Naruto awoke the next day with a familiar, warm, sensation of heat. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke in the same futon with him, and, judging from the way the sheets were, she had not a single article of clothing on her. He sighed, as this had become a more recent addition to an old routing when they were kids. The original routine, since he moved in after the Uchiha massacre, was that Sasuke would have a nightmare and would run to Naruto for comfort and they would fall asleep in the same futon. In recent times they just shared the futon, and Sasuke would usually as naked as the day she was born. Naruto looked as Kakashi was nearby, asleep. He quietly picked her up bridal style and placed her in the same room as Sakura. He then quietly left to train and experiment.

In the forest Naruto did a bit of light training; then he threw a bone at a tree. The only conclusion he came to was that it was a new jutsu, but it couldn't for the only jutsu he knew were the **transformation, substitution, shadow clone, **and **sexy jutsu**, his original technique. He then summoned a spear and started twirling it around. He didn't now how he did it; afterwards, he decided to make breakfast for everyone before continuing the tree climbing exercise that Kakashi had shown the three earlier that week. By the end of the day, Sasuke and Naruto had completed it. Sasuke suggested that Naruto should be given more time to rest as he worked the hardest, to which Kakashi had agreed.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find his team missing, and a couple of wannabe samurai thugs were threatening Tsunami and Inari. He took the thugs out and realized that his punches and kicks were stronger. Afterwards he rushed off to the bridge to due his job.

Things were not going well for Sasuke. She had fought the hunter-nin to a standstill at first, but then the fake hunter-nin had trapped her in a jutsu known** demonic ice mirrors**. Sasuke did her best to dodge the frozen senbon coming her way.

"Psst, Sasuke-chan, over here." Naruto called out to Sasuke. When Sasuke turned around he noticed that her eyes were blood red with a single tomoe mark in each.

"DOBE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"Trying to rescue you." Naruto said to Sasuke, but before the two could argue anymore, senbon came flying towards them. Naruto quickly jumped in front of Sasuke and summoned the knight's spear to protect them.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked wondering how he summoned a spear without hand seals and why her sharringan couldn't copy it.

"Now isn't the time Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said as he deflected more senbon coming at them. The battle continued for a while longer neither side was gaining any ground. The bridge started to shake getting the attention of all the genin and fake hunter-nin. The fake hunter-nin dispelled the jutsu to see what was going on. Eyes widened as Naruto said the first thing that came to mind,

"HOLY CRAP!"

Kakashi was fighting the nuke-nin Zabuza Momochi, the demon of bloody mist, and was winning. Just before Kakashi started making the signs for his original technique, **Raikiri**, the ground started shaking. That's when they both heard the cry of "HOLY CRAP". Zabuza cancelled his jutsu to better see what was going on. That's when the two jounin saw the three golems, a horde of zombies shambling, and fishmen leaping onto the bridge.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Zabuza answered Kakashi as they started to destroy the first golem.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the fake hunter-nin were decimating the fishmen with kunai, senbon, and shuriken. Just like a few days ago, a red sphere shot out of one the fishmen that Naruto killed. That's when one of the golems attacked. Naruto shot out a jet of water from his mouth while the fake hunter-nin peppered it with ice senbon, but the golem had one good shot at the fake hunter-nin. That hit took away his mask revealing the fake hunter-nin to be Haku.

"Haku-san!"

"I am sorry to deceive you Naruto-san, but just as Sasuke-san is one of your precious people, Zabuza-sama is my precious person." Haku said as they heard Sakura scream as the zombie horde approached her and Tazuna.

"We've gotta help Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, and the three ninja leaped into action. Naruto threw a bone at one, and squirted another with a jet of water from his mouth. One of them relinquished a red light that went into Naruto. Sasuke used shuriken on the zombies that weren't close by. Haku killed the rest of the zombies, except the ones that were too close to Sakura. Naruto finished off the zombies, saving Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? Tazuna-jiji?" Naruto asked and Sakura, not trusting her voice at the moment, nodded.

While Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku were dealing with the zombies and mermen, Kakashi and Zabuza were dealing with the last two golems. Kakashi was forced to use his **raikiri** to kill his golem, and Zabuza managed to hack away the last one. Suddenly, an energy blast made it's way towards Zabuza. It made contact, but not with Zabuza. Haku took the blast and it deathly injured him.

"You protected me…"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." Haku had said his last words in life. The one who killed Haku flew down from the sky. It was a figure in a black robe with gold trimmings. It's black crow like wings spread as it took flight scattering feathers that everyone dodged or blocked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as a red chakra surged around him.

'_Has sensei's sealed failed? No, it's only a small amount'_ Kakashi thought as Naruto rushed towards the beast. The creature shot three more energy orbs that Naruto dodged. He countered with a jet of water and by throwing a bone. The creature then scattered feathers that injured Naruto, but he got in close and killed the creature. Crows were sent flying out of its body, and a silver sphere of light. Naruto calmed down, crying a bit. Sasuke rushed over and supported his body. She just carried him back to where Sakura was in silence. Sakura didn't know what to think as she compared the Naruto from the academy and the Naruto in front of her.

"Ha, you couldn't kill a bridge builder Zabuza." A new voice said as a short man showed surrounded by thugs.

"What are you doing here Gato? We have a contract."

"Ah, but see there has been a change in plans. Your plans actually, I never had any intention to pay you. You ninja are so expensive, and with your villages you have to be careful with what you say or do. Nuke-nin you can do whatever you want with them and no one cares. I could use _your_ bounty to pay all these men here. Kill the bridge builder and ninja boys, and you can keep the women to do whatever you want with." Gato said as the thugs cheered thinking they were going to easily rape the young women.

"You cost me my precious tool Gato."

"Tool, TOOL? HAKU PRACTICALLY WORSHIPED YOU. HE LOOKED UP TO YOU AND ALL YOU CAN CALL HIM IS A TOOL!" Naruto screamed out. Zabuza made eye contact and said.

"Your words sting the soul gaki, but you've had your fill of vengeance, let me have mine." He then used his sword, Kubikiri Houcho, to hack through the thugs and killed Gato. Gato begged for his life, but there is no mercy for the truly wicked. Mighty Zabuza was dying and Kakashi knew this. Unfortunately, one of the bandits slipped through.

"I'll just kill this kid and take the bitches myself." The thug said. Naruto just raised a free hand and a zombie came from the ground and ripped the bandits throat out, eating it.

"When did you learn to summon zombies?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stayed silent curious as well.

"Since I killed them." Naruto answered. Zabuza used what was left of his life to slaughter the rest of the bandits. The smarter ones just up and fled.

A few days have passed since the bridge battle. The population of the town had spread word to all of Nami no Kuni that a hero arouse, and that Gato was dead. Naruto had buried Zabuza and Haku and mourned for them. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi helped Naruto deal with the loss of friendship, and the trauma of taking a human life. When the bridge was finished team 7 prepared to head home.

"Do you really have to go Naruto-niichan?'

"Yeah Inari, I've gotta go home and fulfill my dream of becoming hokage. I'll be back one day to visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, and that's a promise. And Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word 'ttebayo." Naruto said as he and team 7 left. However, a man in a black suit, with black hair, and was really pale caught up with them from the crowd.

"Excuse me, but you are returning to Konoha correct? I'd like to accompany you there."

"Who are you exactly?" Kakashi asked the man feeling like he's seen him before.

"I am Arikado Genya, and I have some business with the hokage." Genya answered Kakashi's question. It was simply accepted and they left. What no one ever thought was that the bridge that was built would forever be known as 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

Glossary

Weapons

Kubikiri Houcho: Sword once used by 'The Demon of the Bloody Mist'. It's heavy and hard to use.

Type: Greatsword. Attribute: Slash.

Souls

Merman: Vicious fish men that live near water.

Type: Bullet. Effect: Shoot a jet of water from the mouth.

Zombie: Human corpses brought back to life. Seem to desire human flesh to eat despite the fact it's dead.

Type: Bullet. Effect: Summon a zombie to attack

Malphas: A demon created by fusing many crows.

Type: Ability. Effect: Allows use of a second 'jump' in midair

Omake

When Naruto killed the last merman on the bridge a fourth golem appeared before the three ninja. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a green furred wolf appeared in front of the golem and howled.

"Mwahahaha." Said a man in a strange red cloak and hood as he leapt from the left side of the bridge to the right. Hitting his head on the railing, and falling into the water. Everyone, even the monsters, just stared at where the man fell. He then rose up once again on the right side of the bridge and leaped in between Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and the golem.

"Uh, who are you 'ttebayo?" Asked Naruto getting the man's attention.

"NANI! YOU SHOW YOU INSOLENCE BY NOT KNOWING WHO I AM." The man started saying. He started a weird dance as he continued; "I have traveled from the far east to the far west with my faithful wolf Enkidu. I have relentlessly searched for the legendary sword. I have fought the greatest swordsmen in the entire world. BEFORE STANDS THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN ALL OF IVALICE. I AM GILGAMESH!" Gilgamesh finished with a weird pose. The only thought in everyone's mind is this:

'_What a weirdo…'_

"Now my search has led me to you. Now, let us fight like men." Gilgamesh finished when the golem attacked sending Gilgamesh and Enkidu, the green wolf, flying into the sky.

"Alas my faithful Enkidu, we have failed to retrieve the legendary sword. Not even a clue to it's whereabouts. AND NOW WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Gilgamashed said as he sailed off looking like a star in the sky before completely vanishing from sight. Everyone, even the monsters, had a large sweat drop when he finished all thinking one thing:

'_What a pair of weirdoes…'_ Though, in all technicality, the zombies where just thinking food.

…And I have completed another chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading the main story so far. I also hoped that you've enjoyed the omakes. I just had to put in Gilgamesh for the fun of him. Don't own him, but can use him since Gilgamesh and Enkidu first appear in the 'Epic of Gilgamesh'. He's gotten popular in the Final Fantasy series as an embarrassing extra. Please read and review or Gilgamesh will do his funny dance for you. Not really, and Square-Enix, please don't sue me for using both of them. I've got nothing.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings and Weapons

Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness Chapter 3.

Index

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons thinking'**_

Chapter 3: Meetings and Weapons.

Team 7, with Genya, finally stepped through the giant gates of Konohagakure no Sato. They were happy they made it home and in good condition. Sasuke was still a bit worried about Naruto, but she knew he'd be all right. They eventually made their way to the Hokage Tower, and navigated their way to the mission's room. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was thinking heavily on the mission reports from teams 8 and 10.

'_Both teams have had encounters with monsters in these reports, but monsters never show up in the public eye unless the lord of darkness is near. What could this mean? Is the seal that holds Dracula weakening, or is it something else entirely?'_ The elderly Hokage thought as team 7 entered the room. Sasuke had a stoic, almost superior, look on her face. Naruto seemed down, and Sakura was a little scared.

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi, jounin leader of team 7, reports the mission complete. However, there some complications." Kakashi said. He then told the entire story. From when the demon brothers ambushed them, and to when they fought on the bridge. He did his best to speak only the truth. Sarutobi wasn't pleased that Tazuna had lied, but was impressed that three fresh genin had fought a jounin of Zabuza's caliber and won. He was alarmed that team 7 had also encountered monsters. He then turned his attention to the fifth person in front of him.

"Thank you for your report Kakashi. Team 7 is dismissed as I have important business to discuss with Arikado-san."

"Actually Hokage-sama, If you do not mind to much I would like Naruto to stay. I have a few things to discuss with him." Everyone's reactions to Arikado's words were mainly surprise, but it was allowed. Sakura and Kakashi left, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed.

"Anything you have to discuss with Naruto can be discussed with me as well."

"Arikado-san, you'll have to forgive Sasuke-chan. She is very attached to Naruto and she doesn't like it when others know more about him then she does." Sarutobi explained to Arikado. He simply nodded his approval hoping his trust wasn't misplaced.

"Naruto, I saw you fight the monsters on the bridge for a bit. You have the power to rule over the souls of the monsters you kill." Naruto and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Arikado. Naruto had the power to rule over monsters?

"The color indicates the type of soul you have gained. Red souls are bullet souls; they grant powers that are mainly offensive. Blue souls are guardian souls, and they're powers vary from sustained attacks, summoning familiars, and even transformations. Yellow souls are enchanted souls; while they do not consume magical power they do alter your fighting conditions. Finally are silver souls, and they grant special abilities that do not consume magical power. However, they are not usually used for combat." Arikado finished his explanation. It confused the two genin.

"Um, Arikado-ojiisan, what's magical power?" Naruto asked the pale man. Sasuke stayed silent the entire time thinking, and hoping, that this power won't change _her_ Naruto.

"Ah, I forgat that ninja refer to magical power as chakra, but I do recommend that you buy weapons for combat. This is in case you need to fight, but you have run out of chakra." Naruto nodded at the wisdom of the older man, but wondered where would he find a store that wouldn't just overcharge or throw him out entirely.

Naruto and Sasuke left the building. One was wondering where to get weapons and the other was thinking of how to comfort him. Then suddenly they spied a store: Golden Hammer General. They decided to take a look inside and saw a variety of things: medicines, foods, weapons, armor, and even various magazines.

"Welcome to the Golden Hammer, what can I get for ya?" said a bald man at the counter.

"Ano, who are you?"

"Name's Hammer, and I own this place you looking for something with your girlfriend?"

"Hn, we were just browsing for weapons Hammer-san."

"Well, you can browse all ya want. Just let me know if ya'll need anything." Hammer said in a friendly tone shaking off Sasuke's cold remark. Naruto found some weapons of interest, a short sword, a spear, and some brass knuckles.

"I'm guessing those caught your interest eh? If you want you can have the three weapons for 4000 yen." Naruto quickly and took up the weapons, and a pack of shuriken. The total shopping trip cost 5500 yen. Other shops would have had him pay 16,500 yen. Afterwards told him to come on back, and on their way out they bumped into a girl with brown hair in buns wearing a pink Chinese shirt.

"Gomenasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said to the girl.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said in a cold manner. Just because she acted cold to a lot of people and didn't socialize a lot doesn't mean she wasn't like any other girl.

"My name's TenTen. I was just doing some minor shopping." TenTen said while eyeing the weapons Naruto had.

"You're a weapon user?"

"I'm going to become one. It was recommended by one of jiji's friends."

"Then why don't we train together? I bet you don't even know how to use the weapons you just bought." TenTen said when a civilian showed up looking at the group. What made them even more aware was the fact he was looking at Sasuke specifically.

"Uchiha-sama, the civilian counsel has summoned you to appear before them. I was sent to inform and guide you to them." The messenger said before bowing.

"*Sigh* I'll see you later Naruto, and don't worry about dinner tonight." Sasuke said confusing both TenTen and the messenger before leaving with him.

The counsel chambers in the Hokage tower had been filled on one side. The counsel itself was made to aid in the creating and keeping of laws. No one side had absolute authority over another. Sasuke had stepped forward to the center of the room while keeping a cold expression on her face to prevent the others from reading her too much.

"Honorable council why have you asked for me?" Sasuke asked. She hated politics, but being the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan had forced her into it.

"We have received reports of monsters being seen once more. Is this true?" Said one councilman.

"Hai, my teammates, jounin sensei, and I have fought some firsthand, but is this all you have summoned me for?" Sasuke asked the counsel. She really wanted to go home and start on dinner to show her fiancé her appreciation.

"No, we believe that Dracula maybe returning to power." An old man with bandages and a walking cane said.

"We believe it is in the interests of the Uchiha clan if you retire from the shinobi corps and take a groom. We have selected a few eligible suitors for you to marry." Said a particularly fat councilman with a gleam of lust in his eyes.

'_How dare they demand I marry anyone outside of Naruto-kun! When he becomes Hokage I'm going to recommend that he oust the current civilian council and get some new ones in power; those with proper respect.'_ She thought while glaring a bit at the fat man who backed away a bit.

"I don't believe that. Who I marry is the business of the Uchiha clan, and since I'm the only it is MY business alone. I also believe that I am in a better position to aid Konoha by being in the shinobi corps. Also, you cannot simply command me without the Hokage's permission or support from the majority vote of the shinobi council." Sasuke said backing them into a corner. She knew every law in place due to the fact that the majority of the police force was the Uchiha.

"We didn't come here to bicker like children. I do have a private mission for you Uchiha-sama. We have with us a weapon to be used against Dracula should he ever rise again." The bandaged man said and made a beckoning motion. Two shinobi with masks bearing the kanji for root came forward carrying a chest. They opened the chest to reveal a simple leather whip.

"I hardly believe this is a weapon to slay Dracula." Sasuke said to the bandaged, and he told her,

"This whip is called the 'vampire killer'. It is the whip a clan called the Belmont used for centuries to kill Dracula. This is merely its sealed form, and we will find a way to unlock it's true power. Your mission is to use this whip to kill Dracula and prove that the Uchiha is the strongest clan in the world." Said the bandaged man getting cheers of agreement from the civilian council.

"Very well, I'll accept this mission and prove to the world the strength of my clan." Sasuke said as she took the whip and walked out. No one saw the smirk on her face as she left.

'_Fools, they believe I'll simply bow down before them. They can't control everything, and I'll prove it too. I'll show them all what the future Uzumaki clan can do. No one would dare mess with the husband if the wife is strong.'_ She thought before heading home to prepare dinner for her future husband.

Naruto was heading towards the Uchiha district of the village after a productive day of training with his new weapons. He made his way through the abandoned district. Sasuke and he both felt lonely since it was so empty. He wasn't that fond of many older Uchiha due to the fact that many of them had a god-complex.

"Tadaima!" Naruto called out as he entered the home of the clan head. This place had been his home since some time after the massacre. It was also the time when their betrothal was announced to them.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun, dinner will be ready in a little bit." Sasuke said to her future groom. This house had so many memories for them. Memories that was both good and bad. A little while later dinner had been served and they had a bit of a dinner conversation, during which Sasuke told Naruto of the council's special mission to her.

"Why would they do that? I mean, the Uchiha are already known to the strongest in Konoha, so, why'd you take the mission?"

"I'm going to show the world _our _strength Naruto. We can beat Dracula. Between my skill, the vampire killer, and your power of dominance who can beat the Uzumaki family!" Sasuke said while she pumped her fists for emphasis. The two laughed together. After they cleaned up the dishes they spent some time together simply stargazing. That night they simply enjoyed the moment.

**BREAK!**

Glossary

Weapons:

Short Sword: A sword with a stubby blade. Easy to use and good for taking on groups

Type: Sword. Attribute: Slash

Spear: A simple spear with a double-edged blade at the end. One needs a bit of training to work well.

Type: Spear. Attribute: Pierce

Bronze Knuckles: Knuckles made of simple bronze. Good for intimidating and for throwing a mean hook.

Type: Knuckle. Attribute: Bash

A/N: That's a rap for chapter 3. Sorry no omake this time.


	5. Chapter 4: Innocent Dates and Devils

Naruto: Dark Chronicles chapter 4

Index

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal thinking'_

_Written words_

**Jutsu, spells**

"**Demon/Summons speaking, or person speaking demonic"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

A/N: I'm sorry for there not being an omake in the last chapter. I just couldn't really think of one. Well, I still have to keep writing. Also, the last chapter was more on Naruto and Sasuke-chan's relationship. Now I'll do my best to start building up on the harem. Sakura and Ino will both get a chance to shine here.

Chapter 4: Innocent Dates, and Innocent Devils

Haruno Sakura woke up in her room to the start of a new day. Oddly enough, she had woken up earlier than she usually did. She decided to head to team 7's designated meeting area. She simply grabbed a quick bite to eat and left her house. As she walked she started thinking on the mission to Nami no Kuni. She pondered on Naruto's new abilities, and what Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. She wanted to be a kunoichi, but she knew it was because of someone else. Ino was, and still is, her best friend, but she wanted to prove to Ino and herself that she was strong. She reached the meeting place to grunts and pants.

Naruto and Sasuke were up to their usual routine: get up, eat breakfast, and a bit of light training.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, what are you up to so early in the morning?"

"Just a bit of light training Sakura-chan." Naruto replied dodging a whip strike from Sasuke. Sakura stared as she eyed the weapons they carried, and the way the two fought. She noticed it during the bell test that the two flowed in perfect sync.

'_Maybe, I'll give Naruto that date he wanted. I might be able to learn more about both of them. Who knows he might just surprise me and be a perfect gentleman.'_ She thought watching her two teammates do some light stretching to cool down.

It had been another arduous day of D-rank missions. Sasuke decided to just head home before Naruto, and Kakashi had already left, thus leaving Sakura and Naruto alone with each other at the time.

"Ne, Naruto, Is that offer for a date still open, or did you already move on?" She asked, with some fear in the back of her mind that he disliked her for giving him brain-bashers in the past.

"Y-y-yeah the offer's still open. You actually want to go out with me?" Naruto asked hoping this wasn't a dream or a genjutsu.

"Then, I'll take you to my favorite place. Well, technically it's my mother's restaurant, but it's still good." Sakura said dragging him away to a restaurant called 'The Konohana Sakuya'.

"'The Konohana Sakuya' was recently started by my mother before she met my dad. It was named after the goddess of spring to bring good luck, and we serve the best sushi. Unfortunately I don't have mom's talent, but I intend to run this place with my husband when I retire from being a active duty kunoichi." Sakura said as she handed Naruto a menu. Naruto ordered a simple meal of teriyaki chicken with steamed rice while Sakura ordered a sashimi platter. As they ate the talked about various small talk until Sakura asked

"Ne, Naruto-kun, why are you and Sasuke-kun so close to each other? I mean, you're the dobe and she's the rookie of the year. You two are complete opposites, so, how come you work so well together?"

"She was one of the few to first accept me. We've been friends since we were kids and we have a promise that our parents made for us, but we'll still fulfill it. We also use our rivalry to show that we care about each other."

"Huh? How can rivalry show you care about someone?"

"Well, It's kinda hard to put it in words, but I'd say It's like I'm showing her that I can protect her and she's saying that she knows but wants to show me she can protect herself." Naruto answered confusing both young teens. Afterwards Naruto left and Sakura and her mother both had small verbal argument on not to joke with marriage and grandkids.

The next day Team 7 reported in the Hokage's office, but this time, teams 8 & 10 were there as well.

"Hey guys you here for mission too?" Naruto asked the other teams.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't turn out like the last troublesome mission."

"Lighten up Shikamaru, so we wound fighting empty suits of armor at least were still alive." Ino said, but she turned to Naruto and started eyeing his new sword.

"When'd you get the sword Naruto?" She asked and Naruto told her about the new shop he visited.

"May I see it for a sec? I'll give it right back." Naruto, somewhat reluctantly, accepted Ino's request. She took the sword and gave a few experimental swings before giving it back.

"It's well balanced, light and easy to use, and good for taking on groups of enemies in case you get surrounded. It's a good choice in a weapon." Ino said shocking the rest of the gennin that she even knew how to use a sword.

"How'd you know how to use a sword?" A boy with brown hair and crimson fang marks under each cheek asked with his ninja dog barking in agreement.

"I don't want to talk about it Kiba." Ino answered with a hurt look on her face. Naruto and Sasuke recognized it as the look one had when someone precious was no longer amongst the living. The jounins came out of a different room with a new mission and greater worries. They left for the mission area.

A large mansion stood in front of the nine gennin and three jounin. The mission was to exterminate all the monsters that had taken refuge inside, but it was the other objective that had them worried. Team 10 had an extra mission of retrieving something from within. The client wasn't even there to begin with, just a letter with money for the mission.

"Alright teams, once we're inside we'll split up. Kurenai, you and team 8 will take the eastern half. Asuma, you and team 10 will take the west half. My team will take the second floor. Let's move out." Kakashi said as they entered and split. As soon as they entered a few guard armors and suits of grey and yellow armors attacked them with axes. Naruto drew his sword as Sasuke drew her whip and the rest of teams readied the weapons and jutsu on them. Naruto quickly took down an axe armor and received a red soul from it. Ino slew a guard armor, and it dropped a spear which Ino took. The teams then split up to there designated areas.

Team 7 made their way into a library on the second floor. A strange book caught Sakura's eye and she took it. She figured that it might have something to do with whatever team 10 was supposed to find. Rattling was heard as the three tensed up. Sasuke readied a kunai just in case only to see a headless skeleton chasing its skull.

"This is what we got freaked out about? A skeleton that is so stupid it can't get its own skull?" Sasuke said as she destroyed the skull. The skeleton, however, wasn't destroyed and quickly pounced on Sasuke and started strangling her. She struggled against the headless skeleton until it was turned into a pile of burning bones with a red soul entering Naruto.

"Are you alright Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked as she nodded blushing a bit from being saved. Sakura watched the two having a moment, and felt a pain in her chest at seeing how close the two were. They split up moving between the aisles of books encountering a few bats, one of which relinquished a blue soul. Naruto had walked until he found a hole in the floor. He didn't much time to think about what to do when a giant pig-like monster and another headless skeleton blocked his path out. Naruto managed to kill the pig monster receiving a red soul but suddenly…

THUNK

Something hit one of the bookcases setting it off balance. It wobbled before crashing down on Naruto, but, luckily, he managed to use the hole to escape safely.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Came a shout from above.

"I'm fine Sasuke-chan. Just go help Sakura she might need more help then me 'ttebayo."

"Alright, we'll meet up by the entrance. Don't you dare die down there Naruto." Sasuke said as she left to find Sakura. Naruto searched around and found a blunt katana and a door. He stepped through the door and ran into team 10. Well, he ran into Ino sending both young teen blondes on the floor. Ino asked as Naruto helped her up.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I got separated from my team upstairs." Naruto answered Ino's question. They continued on into a ballroom with a skylight. Suddenly a trap sprung separating Naruto from the others once again, only this time he wasn't alone for Ino had just barely escaped the trap. The trap itself was a simple pitfall sending Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji down to the basement floor below.

CRASH

Ino and Naruto turned around to see a crimson suit of armor with bronze gloves flying down from the skylight with two swords floating around it.

"Well this sucks 'tebayo."

"No kidding, let's just kill this thing and find everyone." The two said before drawing their weapons and began to fight. Ino would thrust her spear into the armor before getting moving out of range. Naruto called up six **shadow clones** which with swords. One ran and pushed Ino down while the other five advanced on the armor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NARUTO!" Ino asked the clone with rage as he kept her on the ground until it poofed out of existence with one of the monsters swords passing by here merely inches from her body before it returned to the armor.

'_Naruto saved me. I could've been killed and yet he saved me!'_ Ino thought. The clones drew a short sword while the original unsheathed the new katana and preformed multiple slashes. Then suddenly, BOOM, an explosion from a bomb tag went off. The flying suit of armor tried to advance and will the swords to kill, but it just broke apart relinquishing a blue soul to Naruto. Ino then walked up to Naruto and slapped him.

"That was for pushing me down you hentai." Ino said without any real malice. Then she did what no one would think she would do. She kissed him full on the lips.

"That was for saving my life." She said with a wink as they walked towards the door on the other side of the room.

'_First she slaps me, and then she kisses me. Girls are weird 'ttebayo, but she is cute.'_ Naruto thought as they entered the room.

"Is everyone all right?" Asuma said as team 10 checked themselves for injury.

"I'm okay but this mission is troublesome" Shikamaru said with very little injuries.

"I'm okay, but where's Ino and Naruto?" Chouji asked. They didn't see Naruto and Ino, so they assumed that the two escaped the trap and searched for a way out. They came into a room that had a strange shaft and some stairs. A sound was heard from the shaft and steps were heard on the stairs. They readied their weapons as the figures came closer, but only to reveal that it was team 8 coming down the stairs and a strange device. The doors on the device opened to reveal team 7.

"What are you doing down here Asuma-sensie?" Asked kiba.

"Have you seen Naruto?" asked Sakura and Sasuke in perfect sync before glaring at each other.

"Yeah we ran into each other literally, but got separated thanks to a well camouflaged pitfall trap. He should be with Ino" Asuma answered the two glaring girls. Kurenai, however, had a bad feeling.

"Maybe they walked into the trap and the pitfall was meant for you guys." Kurenai said to her boyfriend. That got everyone wide eyed at what the implication was.

"This is definitely one creepy room 'ttebayo." Naruto said as he and Ino investigated the room. It was a simple room with what appeared to be an alter in the center of the room. Upon the alter appeared to be a stone statue of a fairy. Ino knew what this was. It had the same feeling when her mother showed her this type of kinjutsu.

'_Is this what the client wanted? Is it to bring the statue, or is it for me to gain this forbidden power? I guess I have no choice.'_ Ino thought as she readied herself for the task she was about to do. Remembering what her mother taught her in the way of this kinjutsu.

"**Heed my words oh great powers of darkness. Release to me one of the tortured souls and infuse him with my life force. Let him rise to serve me. Immaculate being appear before me now!**" She spoke while making gestures with her arms. The dark energies gathered and awakened the Innocent Devil upon the stone altar. She had become a Devil Forgemaster.

Omake

After exiting the room with their new fairy friend, whom Ino named Zelda. The two gennin saw the strangest man in the center of the ballroom. He was short, dressed in green tights, and with equally tight red shorts.

"Oh my Oh yes a fairy friend I find." The strange man said walking up to Ino and Naruto.

"My name is tingle and I'm a giant fairy. Perhaps you are a fairy friend too. Tingle always helps fairies and fairy friends." He said as the two started to inch towards the trapdoor. Tingle started to get closer to them, and every time they inched away he inched closer. He then showered them in a strange dust, and all their fatigue was gone, their chakra was restored, and their wounds were completely healed.

"Wow you're weird, but you're cool I guess." Naruto said feeling great and Ino just nodded her agreement.

"Yes I am, and I like a kiss from the fairy friend." Tingle said looking at Ino expectantly. She just gave him some yen for healing and quickly dashed behind Naruto. Naruto just gave the weirdo some yen and started off.

"If you ever change your mind I'll find you. Tingle-Tingle Kooloo-Limpah. Hehe, these are Tingle's magic words so do not steal them." He said but Naruto and Ino where nowhere to be found. The only things left in the room was a goddess statue and a samurai statue. Tingle only sighed and leapt to incredible heights. With a small *poof* the statues turned into Naruto and Ino.

"He may have some weird healing power, but there is no way I'm kissing that weirdo." Ino said shuddering at the very possibility of kissing Tingle. Naruto shivered at the thought of seeing him again entirely. For they both never wanted to see the short, fat, fairy fanatic in green and red tights ever again.

A/N:Okay, that's another chapter done. This is the looooongest chapter I've written so far, and it jump-started the relationships for Naruto with Sakura and Ino. I'll get to Hinata soon. So stay tuned my loyal readers and don't forget to review, or Tingle will show up and start doing a sexy dance *shudders*. Oh, before I forget, I don't own Tingle or any characters from Legend of Zelda series.


	6. Chapter 5: Spells, Glyphs, & Completion

Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness chapter 5

Index

"Regular speech"

'_Regular thoughts'_

**Jutsu, spells, skills etc.**

_Written words, Flashback beginning/ending_

"**Demon/demonic/summons/familiar speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon/familiar thoughts'**_

A/N: I'm glad that people thought this story was good, and I hope to continue on doing well. I forgot another glossary so I'll provide one before the story begins. On another note, the glossary part will only show new weapons and souls that appear in a chapter. If it's not in the glossary then I've already used it at least once.

Disclaimer: Do you _**really**_ think I own Naruto or Castlevania? If you do then why the heck isn't Naruto in _any_ Castlevania games?

Glossary (from last chapter)

Weapons:

Blunt Sword: A katana with a blunted edge. Still packs a sting and can cut, if swung hard enough.

Type: Katana. Attribute: Slash.

Souls:

Yorick: Alas poor yorick, he chases his skull fruitlessly and strangles anyone who destroys it.

Type: bullet. Effect: Throws a skull.

Slaughterer: A pig like demon with a wicked punch. Looks like you've got a rival for hardest punch Sakura.

Type: Bullet. Effect: Throw a powerful jab.

Bat: A vampire bat that was turned into a monster through magic. Seems to like the blood of blondes.

Type: Guardian. Effect: summon a bat familiar

Axe armor: An animated suit of armor with an axe.

Type: Bullet. Effect: Throw an axe.

Flying Armor: A mischief-making madcap armor that uses magic to fly about. Watch out for its twin blades.

Type: Guardian. Effect: Slows one's fall.

Innocent Devils:

Infant Fairy: A simple fairy that was recently created. Wants to make some mischief.

Type: Fairy. Abilities: Heal 1, Unlock enchanted chests.

**Break**

Chapter five: Magic, Glyphs, and a Mission Complete.

**Break**

Naruto stared at Ino after she finished her chant and the new companion.

"Ino-chan, what was that you just did?" Naruto asked her, but before she could answer **clap, clap, clap** was heard. The two turned around to see a man with silver hair, and a pale complexion. He wore a white suit with what seemed like a scarf falling down on the sides with a white tie to complete the look.

"Well now, that was an entertaining spectacle. Devil forging isn't it? I've never seen such a power before, nor can I believe that such a young beauty as yourself would hold such mastery of it." The man said to Ino. Naruto didn't like this guy one bit.

"WHO are you 'ttebayo?" He asked the man while giving him a leer.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Graham Jones. I am also the client of this mission." The two stared in shock to learn that the mystery client is in front of them.

"I had gained a curiosity on devil forging and wanted to see it firsthand. I must say it's enough to make the blood run cold." Graham told the two.

"Why did you have such an interest in this particular kinjutsu?" Ino asked him. She tensed her body and Naruto waited with his hand on his new katana.

"Ah, that is the question isn't it? I happened to chance upon a man who knew of it. He had crimson hair and carried a morbidly fascinating spear. I believe he said his name was Faust, and that is how I learned of it." Graham said. Ino stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at Ino wondering what made her tense up like that.

"So, do you know where he went?"

"Sadly, no. We parted ways soon after. I asked him to show me devil forging, but he refused. However, he did say there was another with such power, and that all she needed was the materials to show me. Hence the mission." Graham answered Ino's question.

"I, Yamanaka Ino, thank you for your help. Excuse us, but we still have a mission to complete." Ino said to him as she and Naruto left the room. Graham stood and thought to himself.

'_The girl might make a fitting bride, but that boy. He has a dark power as well. No matter, all will go according to plan, and the world will be mine.'_

**BREAK**

The rest of the gennins were having trouble with some monsters. The jounins were doing well, but the gennins were surrounded on all fronts. Sasuke was whipping them or pelting them with shuriken. Shikamaru was having trouble due to the fact that his jutsu were mostly for binding. Chouji and Kiba were having a slightly easier time with their taijutsu, but Sakura and Hinata were having the hardest time. It was then that Sakura decided to take a look in the book she procured from the library.

"Sakura this is no time for reading." Sasuke said as she downed another yorick. Sakura just ignored her and looked for something to turn the tide of battle. She saw something, held out her hand, and channeled chakra.

"**Raging Fire**" she called out as a surge of fire ejected from her palms and quickly cooked a slaughterer. The others were quite surprised that she did a jutsu without any seals.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked as he dodged a spear strike and nailed another guard armor.

"I don't know, but now isn't the time!" She said as she cast another **raging fire**. Sakura didn't quite know what was in the book, but she figured when she had time she'll look at it more thoroughly.

The teams made it to another room. It seemed empty except for a glowing statue. Then suddenly some hooded figures with knives and a few veiled women in white dresses appeared out of nowhere. The battle continued once more only this time it seemed as if weapons and taijutsu were useless.

"Dammit, every time we hit one of these things it doesn't seem to hurt them." Kiba said realizing that his family's taijutsu style was fairly ineffective.

"Maybe it's because they're spirits?" Sakura asked before launching another **Raging Fire** to burn most of them. They kept coming and came after Hinata. She quickly dodged only to crash into the statue.

'_These monsters are immaterial. I-I-if Kiba-kun can't hurt them then I can't. No, I can't give up. There has to be…eh?'_ Hinata thought as she looked up and saw a shining symbol. It looked like a triangle with a rapier inscribed within it. She put her hand up to and it started being drawn to her. She stared as wide as her lavender eyes could and did not stop. It eventually attached itself inside her body, and that's when one of the hooded men attacked. She instinctively shot her hand out, but instead of for a jyuuken strike, she shot out as if she held a sword. Then suddenly a rapier appeared in her hand and skewered the phantasmal foe.

"Whoa, HInata when'd you get a rapier?" Kiba asked as he finally managed to kill one of the veiled women.

"N-N-Now isn't t-t-the time Kiba-kun." Hinata said as she started calling rapiers from both her hands in rapid succession. The battle finally ended and they finally started their way back towards the entrance.

**BREAK**

Ino and Naruto walked through the rooms having little trouble. Naruto got a red soul from a veiled woman's ghost and a blue soul from one of the hooded knife handling monsters.

"So, what was up back there?" Naruto asked referring to the incident in the room.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'll just say it brought back some bad memories." Ino answered not wanting to talk about it too much.

'_At least not yet Naruto-kun.'_ She thought to herself. They had little trouble taking out the few foes that they met along the way. The kept fighting the monsters, and then dove into a room. This room seemed to be sculpted from white marble with a white marble angel statue in the middle with a glowing blue orb. They both noticed that all the wounds they sustained from the monsters and the chakra they lost was quickly replenishing as they basked in the blue light.

"What kind of crazy room is this 'ttebayo?"

"I don't know, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." Ino replied to Narutos question. She then asked one of her own.

"Hey Naruto, when we complete this mission how about we go on a date?" She asked somewhat shyly. Naruto had no idea where this came from, but he answered anyway.

"I guess so Ino-chan, but why would want to date a guy like me?" He asked. Naruto knew his status of village pariah and thought it was just pure luck that he had been engaged to the Uchiha-hime and local ice queen, and it was that same luck that had finally rewarded him with a date from Sakura. He just wasn't sure he could believe that the Yamanaka heiress would give him even one date.

"You saved my life. A date is just the least I can do, and my mother also told me that my destined man would be a pure soul with a dark power that would save my life when I needed him the most." She answered. Her eyes showed an intense pain when she mentioned her mother and what she told him.

"Whatcha mean by 'dark power' 'ttebayo?" He asked suddenly getting a little afraid of his power.

"Oh, uh, what I mean is that the power stems from dark forces, but that doesn't mean it's evil. Devil forging is a kinjutsu because it's a dark power. It just exists that way, and it doesn't mean that the Innocent Devils I create are evil. It's like a kunai or a sword you chose how to use the power. Weak hearts and souls can't handle the power and either day or become twisted by the power they posses."

She answered as best she could. She remembered what her mother said about light and darkness.

**BREAK**

The 7 genin and 3 jounin continued their way back. Kurenai wasn't looking so good, but Asuma assured them that nothing was wrong.

"Is it getting close to that time again?" Asuma asked his girlfriend, and she nodded her agreement showing that her canines were becoming fangs.

"Here, take this blood pill for now and when we're done here we'll properly get this over with." Asuma said handing Kurenai a small pill that she quickly swallowed.

"Do you think Naruto and Ino are okay?" Chouji asked finally able to enjoy a bag of chips.

"Those two are so troublesome, but I think they'll be fine." Shikamaru said with a little worry in his voice.

"I do not believe Uzumaki-san and Yamanaka san would be done in easily." Shino said with his typical stoicism.

"Yeah, with the way Ino handled that short sword she's probably protecting the dobe." Kiba said with arrogance.

"Naruto's more reliable than you think baka." Sakura said bashing Kiba in the head.

"I-I-I agree with S-S-Sakura-san. N-N-Naruto-kun wouldn't just die." Hinata said still wondering what was that new power of hers.

"I just hope Ino isn't seducing Naruto." Sasuke whispered to herself, but the other girls outside of Kurenai heard it and had the same collective thought.

'"_Naruto-kun please" Ino said as she inched towards Naruto in a bedroom. She pushed him down as she got on top of him. _

"_I want you to make love to me Na-ru-to." She said to him as she grabbed his hand and put it in her shirt. She moaned lightly at the touch as she started to undress the blond before her._

"_But Ino-chan, aren't we too young to do this?" He asked the beauty in front of him as she started to kiss his neck. She took her purple top off and showing her fairly supple breasts held back by a purple bra._

"_It's okay Naurto. Ohh, that's good." She said as he rubbed her breasts. She unhooked the sports bra that she wore for missions; letting her breast a fairly decent C-cup, bounce freely. Her nipples were hard and erect as she once again got Naruto to fondle them. She started for his pants when he said_

"_Hey, you three still there?" In Shikamaru's voice'_

The three young, and slightly hormonal kunoichi each had a serious blush, nosebleeds, and different facial reactions as they were brought of their sexual imaging. Hinata pretty much fainted with a huge blush on her face and a decent sized trail of blood from her nose. Sasuke kept her face stoic, but had a small trail of blood and a small blush. Sakura had the most comical expression in that not only had she had the biggest nosebleed of the three; she also had an expression that was one part horrified and a perverted grin on her face.

"L-Let's just get to the entrance to meet up with them." Sasuke said as she started to walk in a bit of a daze. The male jounin just chuckled a bit and Kurenai just blushed, but the male gennin of the group didn't know what was going on and chalked it up to it being 'one of those things'.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Ino had continued walking towards the end of the hall in silence. They didn't speak much along the way. That is until Naruto decided to speak up.

"Um, what can you tell me about your 'kaasan?" He asked innocently enough. Curious on what her mother was like.

"I'll tell you on our picnic date Naruto-kun. I just want you to meet up with me at my shop around lunchtime on Saturday okay?" She said and he nodded. The found a chest and Naruto tried to open it but failed.

"Jeez, what's this thing made of 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked and Ino smirked an 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"It's sealed with an enchantment Naruto-kun, but don't worry. I've got the perfect skeleton key. Zelda now's the time to show your stuff." Ino said and the infant fairy, Zelda, sprayed some dust on the chest and Ino opened it with ease.

"Wow, Ino-chan that's sugoi."

"Thank you Naruto. Zelda is a fairy type innocent devil. Fairies don't' really have any use in direct combat, but are valuable as healers and have the power to break just about any enchantment." Ino said. He had hung on to every word she said.

"You mean that there are more types?" He asked wanting to know more about Ino's powers

"Yes Naruto, there are more. Battle types are good for fighting. Flying types are great distractions, and there are even devil types and I've heard of a pumpkin looking one." Ino said while picking up the key that was inside the chest. They continued on to the door that was on the other side. It was locked, but they fortunately had the key to it and walked in at the same time as everyone else.

"Hey you two. Glad to see you're safe." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The young kunoichi glared at Ino, but they were relieved when they didn't smell anything like sex. Of course they didn't know what sex smelled like, but that's a different matter altogether.

"Well Kakashi-sensei I'd say the mission is complete." Naruto said, and everyone was too tired to ask questions. After the report was filed away the teams decided to take a nice relaxing soak at the hot spring.

**BREAK**

Glossary:

Souls:

Ghost: An earthbound spirit that was corrupted by magic or evil energies.

Type: Guardian. Effect: Leave one's body to reconnoiter the area.

Banshee: A female spirit that was swallowed by woe and misery. Her screeches are deadly and her mourning wails can cause people to commit suicide.

Type: Bullet. Effect: Unleash a damaging shreek.

Spells:

Raging Fire: Unleash a torrent of fire at your enemies.

Glyphs:

Confodore: A basic rapier glyph.

A/N: That's another chapter done. Boy the more complex a chapter is the more words are added. Sorry readers but no omake this time.


	7. Chapter 6:Full Moon Dates and Mates

Naruto: Chronicles of Darkness

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Time skips, Flashback beginning/ending, written words_

**Jutsu, spells**

"**Demon/summon/dark speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon/dark thinking'**_

A/N: Yo everyone here's another chapter of Chronicles of Darkness. If you're curious as to why I haven't updated this it's because I started work on some other projects that include a Female Naruto. Street Fighter and Persona so give them a chance if you can.

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm making a profit from this story? If I did then Konami and Masashii Kishimoto'd sue me for using their stuff.**

**BREAK**

Chapter 6: Full Moon Dates

The day came that Naruto and Ino would go on their date. He got up without disturbing Sasuke and did some light training. He prepared some food for breakfast when he was done training.

"Ohiyo gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said as she sleepily walked down into the dining area. Her long hair was slightly messy from not getting it combed. She only wore a long t-shirt when sleep was still in her eyes. If anyone walked in with her in that state of dress then they'd naturally get the wrong idea.

"Ohiyo, Sasuke-chan." Naruto returned the greeting and motioned towards her breakfast that she ate. The two of them ate in comfortable silence until it was time to properly dress and meet with their team.

**BREAK**

Ino woke up in her bedroom nervous. Her father understood the need of the kinjutsu when she brought the fairy home with her. She was more nervous about her date with Naruto today. She didn't quite give Naruto a thank you for the new short sword at her hips, but Sasuke who had always been close to him called him off.

'_Oh, what should I wear. I wish mother were still alive. I bet she'd have my outfit already picked and wished me good luck.'_ She panicked as she looked through her clothes to notice that she had the same outfit in many ways. The only outfits that was different was a formal blue kimono for special occasions and a dress for her figure that looked a lot like her mothers. It was a purple dress that was beautiful and functional. It was perfect for running around in and for fighting in case it got rough. She noticed it would accentuate her figure without being to binding.

'_Okaasama, even though you're dead you still watch out for me.'_ She said as she picked up and put on the dress. She still had a team meeting to attend to before her date.

**BREAK**

Ichiraku's ramen stand was as busy as ever. Today however, was a day Teuchi and his daughter always watches out for.

"I'm going to take my medicine touchan. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ayame said to her father. She always loved the full moon regardless of what it meant.

"Alright Ayame-chan just make sure your fine for when Naruto-bozu gets here. He'd be wanting to see you along with some ramen." Teuchi said kindheartedly. What he didn't know was that Ayame had started to blush when he said that. She wasn't in her right frame of mind today. Only Ayame noticed the tail that was poking out of her outfit as she dashed off.

**BREAK**

The day went by without too many problems for Naruto and team 7. They went on a few missions, a little bit of training with Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi reading his smut. He never understood just why they kept getting the tora missions. They had a better time handling it then before, but still thought the cat was a demon in disguise.

"Sasuke-chan I'll see you at home later." Naruto said as he went off. Only to be stopped when the back of his coat was held by said girl.

"Where do you think you're going hm?" She asked her blonde haired fiancé.

"Uh, on a date with Ino." He answered nervously as the two gave him death glares.

'_How dare that bimbo try to seduce MY Naruto-kun? She will pay for crossing an Uchiha.'_ Sasuke thought to herself intending on spying on them.

'_SHA! I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME SLUT TAKE NARUTO AWAY FROM ME!'_ Ura(Inner) Sakura said in her mind. Sakura mentally agreed and decided to spy on them as well.

**BREAK**

Shikamaru and Chouji were surprised to see Ino in something other than her usual attire of purple skirts and top. The dress seemed to accentuate Ino's curves while being modest at the same time.

"Where'd you get that dress Ino?" Chouji asked surprised by Ino's natural beauty with that dress.

"My mother left it for me to wear." She answered swiftly but kindly. The two of them dropped that topic. They knew why Ino wouldn't want to talk about it.

"I'm wearing it because it's functional, fashionable, and I have a date." She answered the real reason why Chouji asked. It wasn't so much as where she got it but why.

"Oh really, who's the lucky guy?" Asuma asked curious on Ino's love life. From the academy records there weren't many boys that got her attention. She dated a few but never kept on. Some jealous ex-boyfriends started the rumor that Ino was a slut, or a whore. Shikamaru and Chouji never believed it. They just thought she was waiting for someone in particular, but she NEVER wore that kind of dress for any of her past boyfriends. The day went by smoothly and the two best friends decided to check out who would warrant that much attention from Ino.

**BREAK**

Ayame was not having a good day so far. Even though she took her medicine she was still changing. She stripped down in front of a mirror in her room and took of the cap she wore when working. Tufts of fur were growing along her body and she looked slightly more muscular.

"Naruto." She muttered softly as she grabbed her right breast with her left hand. She moaned slightly from touching herself. She started to rub her womanhood and moan even more. All the while the tufts of fur were growing on her even more rapidly to start with. Her ears started going to the top of her head and became as a dogs or, in Ayame's case, a wolf. Her teeth became more like the fangs of a wolf. She didn't change much physically outside of the more animalistic changes looking like a furry wolf-girl without a muzzle. She smelled and looked out the window and saw the young boy she was thinking about. A predatory look came across her face as she leapt out of her room and shadowed. She scared off many civilians who were scared at finding a werewolf in the village.

**BREAK**

Naruto found Ino stunning as she led him into a private garden near the edge of the woods. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji followed them. Shikamaru and Chouji were surprised that she was getting serious with Naruto.

'_Oh kami, she's beautiful in that dress.'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same. They also thought they should find formal clothes that accentuate their assets as well. Ino and Naruto shared bentos and enjoyed the food that the other made.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you were such a good cook. If you weren't a shinobi you could easily leave town and start a restaurant." Ino said as she enjoyed every bite of her date's homemade bento.

"You're not bad yourself Ino-chan. I don't even know what kind of tea this is, but it's good." Naruto replied sipping the tea. It wasn't like any tea he ever had before.

"It's from my mother's homeland. It's called Earl Gray I think." She said. She was enjoying the simple company she had.

"Hey Ino-chan, you mentioned your 'kaachan during the mansion mission. What's she like?" Naruto asked wondering why she was sad mentioning her mother.

"My okaasama died when I was very young, but I'll always remember her. Her name was Julia Leforze Yamanaka III. She was beautiful and looked like a member of the clan despite being a gaijin. She taught me many things and told me stories of my ancestor, whose name was Hector." Ino said smiling sadly remembering the good times she shared with her mother.

"I shouldn't have brought it up Ino-chan. I'm sorry. I never knew my 'kaachan, but the closest person to being one was Mikoto 'kaachan." Naruto said. Ino nodded sadly as she knew the Uchiha matriarch was killed in the massacre.

From the outskirts on the sides Sasuke and Sakura both heard what Ino said.

'_She knows what it's like to lose a mother? I can understand, but what about the rumors of how slutty she is?'_ Sasuke thought. She didn't really care about rumors, but knowing them did prove useful at times.

'_I didn't know Ino lost her mother. That's so sad.'_ Sakura thought as she started tearing up a bit.

Unknown to everyone a pair of wolfish brown eyes tracked their prey. The owner of said eyes relished in the thought of having her mate. The pups they would make and how strong they'd become, but the biggest drive was to be with a man she liked. She waited for the time to strike.

The sun was starting to set as Ino and Naruto finished up the bentos.

"Thank you Naruto for this date. I enjoyed myself and your company." Ino said with a curtsy. She enjoyed talking with her fellow blond, even if they both had weapons.

"Uh, yeah the date was good dattebayo." Naruto replied with a blush not sure on how to act. Ino giggled and suddenly a blur was seen and Naruto was missing. His katana was lying on the grass. She looked and saw Naruto being carried off by a wolf-girl. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji came out from their hiding spots after seeing the spectacle.

"I'd ask why the four of you were spying on me, but that can wait. We've got a monster to catch." She said as she collected Naruto's katana. They all dashed out into the forest to look for him.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up in a cave to see a brown and white furred wolf-girl over him panting happily. He was without a weapon and there was a monster on top of him. The young she-wolf continued looking at him until she started licking all over him.

"geez, quit it already. Please stop licking me." Naruto said with a bit of a laughing fit. He had no idea what this she-wolf wanted. She stopped licking Naruto and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Naruto-kun." She said softly as she nuzzled her face in his chest taking in his scent.

'_How does she know my name?'_ He thought as he searched for a way out. The wolf girl looked up to him and pointed to herself.

"Ayame, Naruto's mate." She said with a loving tone. He was confused that this monster was Ayame-nee that worked in the ramen shop with her father, and what did she mean by "Naruto's mate"?.

**BREAK**

Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji were dashing through the forest looking for the werewolf that kidnapped Naruto.

"We've got to keep searching." Ino said as she looked around hoping to find a trail. Suddenly they saw the last person the expected to see coming out of the dense forest. A man wearing a chef's uniform and a small cap for it was Teuchi, the ramen store owner.

"What are you kids looking for at this time of night?" He asked. He was worried about his daughter and what she would do. He silently cursed himself for not thinking of the fact that she was in _that_ state.

"A she-wolf werewolf kidnapped Naruto and we're looking for the two of them. It's troublesome that Naruto would get in that situation." Shikamaru said. He was worried about his running buddy, but didn't like the fact that a monster got in town. The others nodded.

"I think I know where to look for the two of them, but don't kill the she wolf." Teuchi said knowing how much his daughter was like his wife when she was like that.

"It's a werewolf we have to kill it to preserve the peace." Sasuke said in her ice queen tone. She didn't hate Teuchi, but was curious as to why he would ask that they wouldn't kill a monster. It was then that Teuchi actually bowed and in a tone of a beggar started talking.

"Please, just please don't kill her. She didn't mean any harm with what she did. She's in heat and thought Naruto would be a good mate. I'll do whatever you ask just don't kill my daughter." Teuchi begged. When he said his daughter the many gennin were shocked.

"What do you mean by your daughter Teuchi-san?" Ino asked guessing at what he was going to saw.

"My daughter's a lycanthrope. You refer to them as were-beasts. He mother was a wolf type and didn't stop at anything to pass as a good mate for me. She died when Ayame was young but she grew up a lot like her mother. Strong willed and pretty she is also pretty tough. She's in heat and that makes her more instinctual." Teuchi said getting up.

"If she takes it too far I'm going to have words with her. Come on, before she's in state between excited and calm." He said hoping that they wouldn't kill her anyway.

**BREAK**

Ayame had started to strip Naruto in the cave. Now he was learning why she called referred to him as a mate.

"Naruto-kun let's make lot's of pretty puppies." She said as she chased Naruto who was only in his boxers at this point.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A DAD 'TTEBAYO!" He shouted back running around. She had stripped him of almost everything while she, despite having fur, was completely naked.

"Pwease Naruto, I'll make your favorite ramen. I'll keep the pups in line. I'll do anything to mate with you!" She said as she continued the chase. Most men and hormonal young men would be happy to get laid with a pretty girl. Even if said girl is furry. Naruto is one of those men that would want sex to be special. This was the scene that Teuchi and the other gennin stumbled into, a naked wolf-girl chasing an almost naked boy.

"AYAME, COME HERE NOW!" Teuchi barked. Afterwards Ayame rushed and stopped before her father on all fours panting like the wolf she resembled.

"Touchan look, Naruto's my mate." She said happily before getting whacked on the head.

"Bad girl Ayame. If you like a guy you don't drag him off to this cave and screw him." He said glaring at his daughter who started to whimper.

"I thought you'd be happy that I have a mate." She whimpered. She wanted her father to not worry about her. She can take car of herself and hoped that Naruto would take of her for her life.

"I'm not said you think Naruto is a good mate. I think he's a fine young man, but the both of you are just to young…"

"Then we'll take her off your hands." A voice called out. A few werewolves now blocked the cave entrance. All of them were transformed and staring at Ayame with a lustful hunger in there eyes.

"Why waste a good bitch like that on humans. Come here and join our pack." One of them said. Ino tossed Naruto's katana to him, and they both drew their respective blades.

"I'm already in a pack. Naruto's the alpha you're just a loser." Ayame said baring her fangs. They enemy werewolves rushed forward. There weren't that many of them. Sakura killed one with a **raging fire** while Sasuke whipped one before finishing it off with a **goukyaku no jutsu**. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino made short work of another, while Ayame killed two with her bare claws and fangs. Naruto and the leader had a brief fight. The leader got lucky and clawed Naruto on his exposed chest, but Naruto cut off the beast's head, and a blue soul entered him. That was when he noticed that unlike other times when he killed monsters, the corpses of the werewolves remained.

"Don't worry too much, if you didn't kill these punks they'd rape Ayame. Not all monsters are evil just as not all humans are good it's what inside that counts. The reason why their corpses remained is because they weren't summoned by magic or jutsu." Teuchi said as Naruto passed out from the hours of being chased and the fight.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up in the master bedroom of the Uchiha main house. He felt two warm bodies next to him. He flipped the covers and saw not only Sasuke, whom he was used to, but Ayame-neechan naked in the bed as well. There was a note to the side. Naruto picked it up and read it.

_To Naruto_

_Sorry that I have to this, but since Ayame-chan 'claimed' you as her mate your stuck with her. I packed up her things and found a spare room in the place you're living right now. All I can ask is that you take care of her, and I'm not sure to say sorry right now._

_From:_

_Teuchi Ichiraku_

After reading the note Naruto fainted in bed once more not even caring about the fact that two pretty girls were nuzzling his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
